


Can You Even Imagine?

by mhbills92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhbills92/pseuds/mhbills92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode 2x30 inspired headcanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejustjust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejustjust/gifts).



_All those memories. All that life to end like this. For what? For you?_ The words were still swimming in Laura’s mind as tears streaked her face.

“Pardon, I’m not sure if there is really any good way of saying this, but did the Baron say that the Beast is slain?” JP said as he stepped back into the room. “ _I see the Great Beast dead and the gates opening._ Is that not what Miss Perry said she saw in her dreams?”

Laura looked around the room. Danny still had her left arm wrapped around her ribs like they would fall out if she let go. LaFontaine and Kirsch were still doubled over with their heads in their hands. Carmilla’s sister… Mattie. Mattie’s body still laying on the floor.

“Perry?” LaFontaine said, groggily. They looked up. “Where is she?” The venom was back in their voice. Their hand cradled their head again. “What have they done to her?”

“LaFontaine, we—” JP started.

“We still don’t know where she is,” Laura said. She looked at them, her eyes avoiding Mattie’s body that Carmilla had lovingly laid on the ground.

“But wasn’t there something about the rook? Mattie is dead,” LaFontaine said. JP’s eyes looked up in recall.

“The rook? Ah, yes. _The first gate wants strength, wants the rook._ ” JP shrugged. “But I fear that I have no idea what that means. And Miss Perry is, as Laura said, still missing. Perhaps she would know what is meant by all of this.”

Carmilla. Still gone. This time she wouldn’t be back.

“What was Perry seeing in her dreams?” Danny asked, her voice wavering. She kept her arm around her stomach.

“The end of all things,” LaFontaine said softly. “She saw Lophii dying.”

“ _The reign of hell on earth. The end of all things._ I believe that’s what she said,” JP interjected. “Again terribly sorry but I have no idea what she meant.”

“JP, we don’t expect you to know all the answers,” LaFontaine said. They tried to stand up, but quickly sat back down. “That was a bad idea.”

“Do you think that the dreams could lead us to Perry?” Kirsch asked. Everyone looked him. “Maybe she’s at the pit. She could have went to check on the fish.” LaFontaine stood, quickly catching their bounce. Kirsch helped them steady themself.

“We have to go find her. If the gate is open, then we have to protect her,” they said as they stumbled to the door. “Come on. We have to go.” They held onto the door.

“LaFontaine, we have no plan.” Laura rushed to them.

“And when has that stopped us before?” They staggered through the hall, the others following.

“We have no weapons,” Danny added.

“And Danny’s hurt,” Kirsch said. They continued down the stairs.

“It doesn’t matter. I have to help her,” they put their hand on the door, but Laura put her hand on theirs. “Let me go.”

“No,” Laura started. “We’ll apparently be facing hell on earth. We at least need weapons.” LaFontaine pushed her out of the way.

“You all find some weapons. I’m going to find Perry,” they said before they opened the door and ran outside, slamming the door behind them.

“I will go with them,” JP said, pushing his way to the front of the group. “They shouldn’t go out there alone. Hurry with the weapons. We don’t know what the hell we’re dealing with.” And with that he left the house.

***

“Where’s Danny?” Laura asked Kirsch when they met back up at the door, carrying makeshift weapons.

“I told her to stay here,” Kirsch said. “She’s hurt. Her ribs are probably broken. She can’t fight in that condition.” Kirsch put his hand on the door.

“You know we probably won’t survive this, right?”

“I know,” he replied with a nod. His hand tightened on the doorknob. “Are you ready?” Laura nodded. Kirsch opened the door, and they rushed outside, prepared to meet the reign of hell that had been prophesied. They were met with a cloudless sky. No fire. No blood. Nothing that resembled the hell they were promised.

“Maybe the fish is still alive. Maybe we’re safe for now,” Laura suggested as they quickly made their way to the pit. “Maybe LaF and JP found Perry, and this will all be over soon.” The sky darkened. “No.” Dark clouds swirled in the sky. “No. No. Where did those even come from?”

“I don’t know, but look.” Kirsch pointed to the center of the swirling clouds. “Isn’t that like right over the pit?” Laura groaned as the clouds swirled faster. The wind picked up. Laura’s hair flew into her face. Flyers and leaves blew across the campus. As they got closer to the edge of the pit, Laura could hear the buzzing rattle of a chainsaw.

“Perry, come on. Get away from there,” LaFontaine’s voice called over the sound. “Perr, I’m serious. Let’s go.” Laura caught a glimpse of the three standing down in the pit.

“The Great Beast is dead, and the first gate has its rook. The first gate has its strength,” Perry replied, her voice raspy, yet commanding. “There will be blood and fire, and hell—“

“Hell will reign on earth. Yes. We know, Miss Perry,” JP said. “Now, will you please step away from the crater with the dead fish god stuck in it?” Perry looked up at the clouds as Laura and Kirsch came to stand behind LaFontaine and JP. A rumble came from somewhere under Lophii. 

“It’s too late,” Perry said with a smile. “The first gate is open.”

“Then perhaps we should make our way back indoors before there is blood and fire,” JP stated, reaching a hand out to Perry.

“No!” Her voice was no longer hers. It was harsh. Demonic. “Charon is here for the soul of the rook. Charon will get what he is due.”

“Uh, guys,” Laura stammered.

The body of the fish shook and was seemingly sucked back into the hole. The Corvae soldiers ran, leaving them alone with the swirling clouds and the wind that picked up Perry’s hair, making her head look as if it were on fire. The sound of rushing water came from somewhere deep within the crater. The water started rising from where Lophii had been stuck moments before. The clouds churned and spun down into the center of the crater. Deep blue water met dark gray cloud at the top of the pit.

They stood, shaking, weapons in hand. The chainsaw still buzzing with life in LaFontaine’s hands. JP’s hands clutched tightly around a pitchfork. Kirsch clinging to the stake that Danny had given him; and, Laura, Laura had mace and a lighter.

“Charon? What’s a Charon?” Laura asked, looking out at the whirling vortex behind Perry.

“Charon is a person,” JP stated. “He—”

“He was like the ferry-dude,” Kirsch said. “He takes the souls to that one guy, right?”

“You mean Hades?” LaFontaine asked.

“Yeah, the guy who lives under the world,” Kirsch replied.

“That’s the god of the Underworld, you nitwit!” Perry’s demonic voice rang out.

A boat rose from the pit. A somber-looking old man with a long oar steered the boat through the water and onto the shore. His eyes glowed with fire like small hollow furnaces. The water fell away and was replaced by fire and blood.

“You will die in blood and fire,” JP murmured softly.

“Where are the souls we were promised?” the old man said calmly. “You do remember our deal, don’t you, Lilita?”

“Yes, I remember. Five souls,” Perry said. “These four.” She pointed at the group. “And the rook.” The fire in the old man’s eyes burned brighter. Laura looked at LaFontaine.

“Did she say the four of us?” Laura asked. The others nodded silently in reply.

“It appears she planned us for the sacrifice,” JP whispered. His voice trembling.

“The soul of the rook is ours?” he questioned in his honey-coated voice. “Do you know what this means?” Perry nodded.

“The gates shall open and it will bring hell to earth,” she responded.

“We will fight whatever demons you unleash,” Laura shouted, stepping forward. “We will not be some helpless sacrifice that is lead to the slaughter.”

“This one. Always the champion,” Perry chuckled. “Haven’t your heroics cost enough lives?” 

Laura stared at Perry. The words cutting through her like the wind that whirled around them. She felt the others shift around her. She looked around at them, fighting stances and weapons at the ready.

“It sounds like we’re dead whether we fight or not,” LaFontaine said, looking at Charon. “But I’m with Laura. We will fight your demons.”

The old man laughed, and his eyes blazed. “Foolish humans, you would be fighting me.” He stepped out of the boat and walked toward Perry. “But I have simply come to collect what I am owed.” He lifted his long oar. He pointed toward them and then turned to Perry. “Don’t think that your delay will be so easily—” 

“Let’s see you do anything without this.” LaFontaine was at the boat, chainsaw gnawing at the wood. Charon spun around to see what was happening. He charged at LaFontaine, and Laura was frozen in place. Kirsch grabbed JP’s pitchfork and ran to LaFontaine’s aid.

“Laura,” JP said, snapping his fingers in front of her face. “Now is not the time to be terror-stricken.” Charon swung his oar to hit LaFontaine, but Kirsch blocked it with the pitchfork. Perry started toward the battle. “Shall we try to get Miss Perry to safety?”

“Yeah,” Laura said, nodding. “Let’s do that.” That sounded vaguely like a plan. They ran toward Perry. “Perry, wait.” She stopped and turned to them. Her hair was still flying and looking like the flames that rose up behind her.

“You,” she spat. “You couldn’t leave well enough alone, could you?” She looked over at Charon. “And now we all will pay the price.”

“Miss Perry, if you could please step back from the pit,” JP said. He stretched his hand, and Perry pulled away.

“No, you still have no idea what any of this means,” Perry said, backing away.

“Come on.” Laura and JP both grabbed Perry’s shoulders. “We know you’re still in there, Perry,” Laura whispered.

“Stay away from me,” Perry screeched as she pulled away from their hold and stumbled backward. She screamed, trying to catch her balance.

“No!” Laura rushed to grab her again, but Perry fell and the flames burned brighter in her stunned gaze. _A second too late._

“Perry!” LaFontaine shouted. Laura looked over at them. Charon brought his oar around to strike them. They snarled. Chainsaw met wood and splintered it. “Perry, no!” LaFontaine ran toward Laura and JP while Charon looked at the jagged end of the oar in anger. “No. No,” was all they repeated as they looked at the flames.

“LaFontaine, I’m so sorry,” Laura stammered. “She was right. I’ve done nothing but get people killed. And for what? For me?” The tears streaked her face as she took a deep breath. “Charon!” He looked at them, at her.

“What do you want you pathetic creature?” he demanded. His voice had changed. It sounded like many talking at once.

“I will make you a deal.” Laura stood firm, the flames blazing behind her now. A smile crept across the old man’s face.

“Laura, no!” Kirsch yelled. He stood posed with the pitchfork pointed at Charon.

“And what deal do you propose?” Charon asked, walking toward the small group. He paused.

“I would have to advise you—” JP began.

“Take me. Leave everyone else,” she said calmly. Images of Mattie laying on the apartment floor, of Carmilla ready to kill, Carmilla leaving, all flashed through her mind. “Just take me. I’ve done enough damage.”

“A willing sacrifice? It’s been a long while since we have had one of those,” Charon replied, stroking his graying beard thoughtfully. “Deal. Come closer.” He raised the oar as Laura walked toward him. 

LaFontaine was still staring at the fire. JP made no move to stop her. Danny was injured. And Carmilla would never come near her again. This time there was no one there to save her. She saw the pointed end of the now-stick that Charon was holding. She watched as he took his aim and braced herself, closing her eyes. She might be willing, but she didn’t have to watch. 

The pain come shortly after. A sharp pain in her stomach. She opened her eyes in terror to see Kirsch crumpled to the ground, impaled through the chest with the makeshift spear. The one meant for her. The one that had still stabbed her. She fell to the ground.

“Meddling mortals,” Charon stated, pulling at wood from Kirsch’s body. The sound made Laura sick.

Maybe it wasn’t the sound that made her sick. She looked at the gaping wound in her stomach, and she knew that she was seeing things that she shouldn’t be able to see. Even LaFontaine couldn’t sew up the hole. She used what strength she had in her arms to pull herself away from Kirsch’s body. Charon raised the spear again.

“I won’t miss again.” This time Laura kept her eyes open, ready to be put out of her misery. A black panther knocked Charon to the ground before he could carry out his promise. It opened its mouth in a roar, showing its fangs. He chuckled. “Do you really think some earthly animal can kill an ancient being?”

Then it shifted, and there was Carmilla. 

“I don’t see why I couldn’t.” She grabbed the old man. “Everyone dies, even those who should be immortal.” She tossed him into his boat before shoving it into the river of blood and fire. She rushed to Laura’s side. “Laura, Laura,” she begged as her hand pressed into the hole in Laura’s stomach. Laura lurched up at her touch. Pain causing her teeth to clutch.

“Carmilla?” Laura choked out. 

“I’m right here.”

“You came back?” Laura said, looking up at Carmilla. Tears streaked her blood-covered face.

“I was…” Carmilla’s voice hitched as she fight back more tears. Her eyes on the blood that was drenching Laura’s shirt. “I was coming back for Mattie’s body. It was the—” she paused. “The least I could do for my big sister.” Laura’s chest heaved, and blood spilled around Carmilla’s hand. “I saw you, running toward twisting clouds.” Laura closed her eyes to the pain. “And though I really, really, really hate you right now, I hate the fact that I still care for you. Only you, Laura. Why?” Carmilla asked. “Did you miss me?”

“Like someone cut a hole in me,” Laura joked, opening her eyes. Carmilla shook her head as a smirk formed on her face. Laura smiled.

“Oh, Laura, no,” Carmilla chuckled quietly. Laura’s laugh had turned raspy.

“God, is this what being murdered feels like?” Laura asked in shaky breaths. “Cause this feels awful.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t have to.” Carmilla looked back at Laura’s face. “I can turn you,” Carmilla said as she brushed Laura’s hair out of her face. 

“Carmilla, no.” Laura placed her hand over Carmilla’s. The one that was over the freely bleeding wound in her stomach.

“You don’t have to die.” Carmilla held Laura close. “Let me turn you.”

“No,” Laura said, looking up at the face of the girl she betrayed. The fangs flashed when her mouth opened. “Just let me die. Let this be over.” A tear ran down the vampire’s cheek. “Too many have died because of me already.” 

“Laura, you are mine. To annoy or not.” Less blood pumped out of the wound with each beat of Laura’s slowing heart. Carmilla looked her in the eye. “ ** _To save_** or not.” The words were whispered against Laura’s neck just before fangs broke skin.


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me see her!” She heard a familiar voice. Everything was spinning, but she knew that she wasn’t on the ground anymore. A bed. When did they get back?

“That’s not a good idea right now, Agent Orange,” Carmilla said. Danny, yes that was the voice.

“I have to see for myself,” Danny said. “Move or I’ll move you myself.”

Carmilla chuckled. “I’d love to see you try.” Laura tried to open her eyes, but they felt glued shut. She could imagine that Carmilla was rolling her eyes.

“Just let me see her, ok?” Danny sounded broken. Her voice quivered. “Let me know that he didn’t….” She paused. Laura wanted to tell Danny that she was fine and not to worry. But she couldn’t. Her tongue was heavy. Her throat burned. “I asked him to protect her.”

“He did what he could to save her, Xena.” Laura thought it strange to hear Carmilla’s whisper from where she lay on the bed. “I did what I could, too. Now, we wait.”

“How long?” Danny sighed. 

“Could be hours. Or days,” Carmilla replied. “Or it could not work at all. It depends on how much she resists it.”

“So she still might…” 

_Why couldn’t Danny finish her thoughts? What were they talking about? What might not work? Where were the others?_

There was a knock at the door. No one ever knocked before.

“Here’s the uh blood you asked for,” LaFontaine’s voice traveled through the apartment. Laura had never heard them sound so small. Fire flashed behind her eyes.

“Thanks,” Carmilla said solemnly. “But from now on send it with JP. It won’t be pretty for anyone with a beating heart when she wakes up.” Laura heard a low thumping sound from somewhere across the room.

“Right. You’ll let me know when she can have visitors, right?” A short pause. “Thanks.” Laura imagined Carmilla nodding in reply.

“She took a chill this morning.” She heard Carmilla’s shuffle on the wooden floor. “I had to cover her with every blanket I could find.”

She was still cold. She needed to say something. Her throat still burned. There was a pit of fire. Of blood.

“What does that mean?” LaFontaine asked.

“It means that she’s resisting less.”

 _Why is there fire in my mind? In my throat?_ She tried to move her arm to tear at her neck. _Why can’t I move?_

The door closed. Two sets of footsteps. Carmilla’s, she had learned, was faint and barely there. The other set was a little heavier, but still light on the hardwood.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Carmilla said. “Didn’t JP warn you?” 

“Yeah, but if she wakes up I can handle myself,” Danny replied.

The burning in her throat was even worse. The fire flared again only now she watched again as Perry fell. And now there was a pounding in her ears. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve proven myself around vampires,” she added.

There was a pain in her stomach, and Kirsch falling in front of her. Her mouth became dry, and the pounding grew louder. Then there was Carmilla kneeling over her, biting her.

“You’ve never been around a newborn before,” Carmilla said. Now she smelled it. Food.

Newborn? Laura’s eyes snapped open. She finally was able to scream from the pain in her throat. 

“Laura!” Danny exclaimed.

Everything in the room had taken on a red hue. The pounding sound grew stronger as Danny rushed to the doorway of the bedroom. Laura sprung out of bed and pounced on her before she could speak.

“Laura,” Danny squeaked out. Laura felt the blood pulsing with adrenaline through Danny’s veins. The pounding sound was faster now. “Laura,” squeaked another plea. She was hungry. Or maybe she was thirsty. Fangs descended and poked at her lip. She felt Danny tense under her as she brought her mouth to Danny’s neck.

“Laura, no. You don’t want to do that,” Carmilla said as she pulled Laura from off of Danny. 

Laura just wanted the pain in her throat to go away. Carmilla threw her back toward the bed. Danny scrambled out the door. “Carmilla,” Laura choked out before the burning in her throat overcame her. She wanted to cry.

“The cup on the nightstand is for you,” Carmilla said. Laura caught whiff the wonderful smell that came from the cup. She didn’t even look at it before draining it of its contents. Blood. “The first hunger is always the worst. Unless of course someone holds you captive and starves you for nine days,” she added with a chuckle. She refilled Laura’s cup after taking a swig from the blood bag.

“Carm…” The thick liquid cooled her burning throat. The battle. Perry fell into the fire. Kirsch had been impaled. She had been dying. She looked at her stomach where she remembered there had been a gaping hole. “What did you do?”

“I did what I had to to save you.”

***

Laura groaned as she took a bag of blood from JP, who winced. “I know I’m not the person you would like to see at the moment, but Miss Karnstein says it is crucial that you not have any contact with humans for the next few days. Not until—“

“Not until I get my hunger under control,” Laura said with a sigh. “I know, but Carmilla could at least bring me the blood herself.” She poured the blood into the cup Carmilla had given her. “This _is_ her fault after all.”

“She only did what she did to save you,” JP replied. “You mustn’t blame her for wanting to keep you around.” Laura looked into the cup, still slightly repulsed by the thick red liquid it contained.

“How’s LaFontaine?” she asked timidly. JP looked back toward the door.

“They’re holding up as best as can be expected, I suppose,” he responded. “They’ve been trying to bake. Miss Perry left a half-finished batch of cookies in the kitchen.”

“Oh” was all Laura could manage. Her hands were shaking. She needed the blood.

“Yes, but they are a terrible cook. I’m almost thankful to live off of blood.” JP looked at Laura’s face and then at the cup. “Drink up. You need to get your hunger under control.

Laura looked down at the blood; the burning in her throat had almost disappeared just like Carmilla had said it would. “And Danny?” she asked as she refilled the cup. “Have you seen her?” She took a drink of the blood.

“Yes. She came by asking about you this morning.” He paused. “She wouldn’t come in even after I assured her that you were still asleep.” She avoided looking him in the eye.

“Do you want some?” she said, offering JP the cup.

“No thank you. I have my own cup down in the kitchen, which I should probably get back to. I don’t like leaving LaF alone for too long, I’m afraid they might burn the house down.” He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Laura sat in front of her laptop and took another sip of blood. She sat the cup down, looking at the webcam. _Should I?_ She had thought many times about making another video, an update after the battle, but she didn’t want everyone to see her like this. A vampire. A blood thirsty vampire who was only just getting control over her hunger.

That first day had been the worst. After she had attacked Danny and Carmilla had made her drink three cups of blood, LaFontaine and JP had stopped by to ask why Danny left in such a rush. That was when she tried to attack LaFontaine as well. Thankfully JP pushed them away from her and Carmilla pulled her back into the room. 

She heard Carmilla walking up the stairs to their room. Super hearing had its perks. Carmilla had told her that it was why she could hear heartbeats and that she would eventually learn to tune them out.

“I thought you were just going to the campus hospital for more blood,” Laura said as Carmilla walked in the door. Laura turned as she threw the now empty bag across the room.

“We have three vampiric mouths to feed, cutie,” Carmilla replied. “And you still being a newborn means we go through a lot of blood. The hospital’s a little low on blood, so I had to go to off campus sources.”

“But everyone on campus knows there are vampires here.”

“Which is why there aren’t many people lining up to donate blood.” Carmilla sighed and sat on the couch. “JP and I will need to go on a hunt, so you can have the blood bags.” Laura’s eyes lit up.

“Let me go with you,” she begged. “I need to learn to hunt.” Carmilla stared at her and nodded. Yes she would need to learn to hunt.

***

Laura had been thankful for the coma-like sleep she had gotten. Thankful that the nightmare had stayed away for one night. “Mmm… Morning,” she said, stretching as she got out of bed. She grabbed the half-filled cup from beside the bed, looking over at the couch where Carmilla was sitting. Carmilla chuckled.

“It’s five pm, cutie,” Carmilla replied as she laced up her boots. “Do you still want to join JP and I on a hunt?” Laura’s eyes widen.

“Really? Now?” she asked. She ran a hand through her hair. “Are you sure I’m ready?” Carmilla smiled at her.

“You were ready to hunt from the time you woke up. That’s why you attacked Danny.” Laura looked away. “Hey, that wasn’t your fault. I told Xena that she shouldn’t be around when you woke up.”

“I don’t want to attack anyone on campus,” Laura said hesitantly. “Maybe I should stay here.”

“I wouldn’t have made the offer if I didn’t think you were ready,” Carmilla stated as she stood. “You’ve been awake for a week, and you’ve done really well.”

“But I don’t think—“

“Does your throat still burn?”

“No. Not really,” Laura answered. “Only a little when I first wake up.” She raised the cup that she was still holding. Carmilla nodded.

“Why don’t you drink a little to take the edge off and get dressed? JP and I will meet you by the front door in say twenty minutes.” Carmilla walked to the door. “I’ve watched you the past few days, and for what it’s worth I think you can interact with humans again. You may still get slightly annoyed with their heartbeats, but like I said before that will fade with time.”

Laura waited for Carmilla to leave before taking a drink of blood. A hunt? Am I ready for that? She looked at the clock, and then to the clothes that Carmilla had laid out for her the day after she woke up. That first day Carmilla had sent JP and LaFontaine out to assess the rest of the damage out on the campus. She had lead Laura to the shower and told her that she should shower to wash the blood and dirt off of her and had given her a t-shirt and sleep shorts. But she hadn’t left the room since. She grabbed the clothes and cautiously stepped into the hallway. The faint beat of LaFontaine’s heart could be heard coming from the kitchen, but she didn’t pay it any attention. She quickly showered and got dressed. She ran to the front, skidding to a stop just before she ran into JP.

“Sorry, JP,” she stammered. “I’m just excited.” She looked at her feet.

“It’s quite alright, Miss Hollis. I’m a little excited myself,” JP replied, lifting her chin to look at him. He smiled. “This will be my first hunt as well.”

“You haven’t been hunting yet?”

“No. Miss Karnstein hasn’t seen the need for me to hunt. This body was already past the bloodlust stage when I obtained it, and we have stayed fairly well stocked on blood until recently. Therefore, no hunting for me,” JP said. Carmilla walked up to them.

“I’ve told you to stop calling me that. We’re family, so please just call me Carmilla,” she said.

“Right. My apologies, Carmilla.” She looked between the two of them.

“Well, are we ready for our first hunts?” she asked. They nodded in response. Carmilla opened the door. “Race you,” she said before running off at top speed. JP and Laura looked at each other and then took off running after her. Laura didn’t realize how fast she was really running until she noticed that she was catching up to Carmilla.

Carmilla still won that race. They stopped at the edge of the forest. Laura was panting and leaning against a tree while Carmilla and JP stood waiting for her.

“Shall we shift and see what you’ve got?” Carmilla asked, shifting into a black panther. JP tried and shifted into a lizard. He shifted back quickly.

“I feel as if my shifted form will not be of much help on a hunt,” JP stated. “Perhaps I should just stay in my human form.” The big cat looked to Laura.

“I…I don’t know how to shift,” Laura said. “What do you do?” JP looked at Carmilla, who shifted back.

“Just think about nature. I can’t really remember much about that first time,” Carmilla said with a small smile. “It was a long time ago, but now I just imagine the feel of the earth beneath my paws and the wind rushing through my fur.” Laura looked at her in wonder. “But since we don’t know your form I think just focusing on nature will work.”

“Focus on nature,” Laura murmured. She closed her eyes and thought about birds in trees and animals by babbling brooks. She opened her eyes with a frown. “Maybe I don’t have an animal form.” Carmilla put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. It took me awhile to be able to shift too. But I’ll help you get it. That’s what big sisters are—” Her words trailed off. Laura’s eyes widened in horror. Carmilla shifted again.

“Carm, wait,” Laura said as the panther ran off. She started running after her, but she caught the scent of something alive. The scent of blood pumping through veins. She stopped running and walked slowly in the direction of the scent. She hadn’t forgotten about Carmilla, but she had to follow this. JP was beside her.

“You smell it too?” he said in a whisper. She nodded.

“And you hear that too?”

“Yes, Miss Hollis, it sounds small.”

“Laura. Just call me Laura,” she said. Laura looked around.

“It’s coming from over there,” JP said, pointing off to the left. Laura looked off in the other direction where Carmilla had ran off.

“Should we go check it out or should we check on her?”

“Well, I for one am quite hungry and think that perhaps we should let her be alone for now, Miss Laura.” They shared a look before running to the left. “There,” JP said as they approached a small clearing. There was a fox, standing and looking around. “What should we do?” he added in a whisper.

“Kill it,” Laura replied. She ran forward, JP wasn’t far behind. The fox took off, and they chased it farther into the woods. The fox ran smoothly through the woods as the vampires tripped over roots. Laura slid on a pile of wet leaves, and JP nearly ran into a tree. “It’s getting away.” They continued their pursuit until they found that they had it cornered near a large formation. Laura licked her lips and felt her fangs come out.

“You should take this kill, Miss Laura,” JP said. “Ladies first and all.” Laura looked at him and then to the fox. She started to stalk up to the animal, but before she could capture it a black panther caught the animal between its teeth. Blood poured from the animal. Laura went to take the fox from the panther, but Carmilla growled at her. The fox’s body came to rest under the panther’s paws as she shifted back. Carmilla stood up, holding the fox.

“No fair, Carm,” Laura huffed as Carmilla wiped the blood from her mouth. “That was ours. We chased it, so it’s ours.”

“Possession is nine tenths, cutie,” Carmilla said. She held out the limp body. “But I suppose I can share.”

“No I don’t want you to share.” Laura snatched the fox from Carmilla’s hands. “I want what’s rightfully mine.” She licked the still-warm blood from her hand. “We chased it all through these woods. It’s ours.”

“Actually, Miss Karns—Carmilla, has the rights to the fox. She deprived the animal of its natural liberty; therefore, the fox is legally hers I believe,” JP chimed in. Laura glared at him. Carmilla smiled. “Pierson v Post.”

“What are you talking about?” Laura asked.

“An old property case. The rule of law from that case appears to be that the mere pursuit of an animal does not give one a legal right to it,” JP continued. Carmilla laughed, almost doubling over. Laura’s face bunched up.

“What does that have to do with a vampire hunt?! We need to eat!” Laura started screaming.

“Sorry,” JP stuttered. “This was a fox and reminded me of that case. It was a fox that they were fighting over too.”

“So this is mine,” Carmilla said, taking the fox back. “That bunched up face you make when you’re angry is still hilarious, buttercup.” Carmilla handed the fox to JP. “I’ll share with family.”

***

“Carm, slow down,” Laura called as she and JP tried to catch up with Carmilla, but her voice mingled with the slamming of the door. Laura stopped running. “There’s nothing I can do to fix this, is there?” she asked when JP came back to her.

“Give her time, Laura,” he replied after a pause. “But let’s get you some blood, huh?” He led her slowly to the house. They heard a pan clatter to the floor as they opened the door. JP ran through the door and was hit with a charred cookie. “Lafontaine!”

“They never come out right,” LaFontaine exclaimed from the kitchen. Another cookie flew through the air, landing at Laura’s feet. Her heart sank to her stomach. “They never come out like hers!” They stifled a sob and threw away the rest of the cookies.

“I should check on them,” JP said, looking at Laura and then into the kitchen. “I can bring a bag of blood up later.” Laura put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Let me,” she said.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly as he faced her. “I don’t know if that would be the best—”

“No!” Laura said. “I’m tired of having everyone worrying about me. I want to go comfort my friend.”

“Ok, um just bring me some blood later, and I’ll be around if you need me.”

Laura nodded and walked into the kitchen. LaF was already beginning to mix the ingredients for another batch of cookies. “LaFontaine,” she said softly. LaFontaine looked at her, tears brimming their eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I can’t seem to get them right,” they stated as they looked at the paper covered in Perry’s looping cursive. They continued stirring the mixture in the bowl. “I followed the directions exactly, but I let them burn.” Laura saw the sleepless haze in their eyes.

“How long has it been since you slept?” Laura asked, putting a hand on their back. They pulled away from her touch.

“I fell asleep. Perr would have never done that.” They dropped to their knees on the floor. “Why does everything burn?” they asked, looking at her. “Why’d she have to burn?” Laura felt the tears slipping down her cheeks.

 _Vampires don’t cry_ , she heard Carmilla say.

“Why’d she pull away from you and JP? I saw you. You tried to help,” LaFontaine continued. Laura knelt down beside them.

“How long has it been since you slept?” she asked again. They rubbed their eyes and looked at the ground.

“I can’t sleep.” Their voice trembled. “I close my eyes, and all I see is that pit of fire and blood.” A sob shook through them. “I saw her fall. The look on her face as she—” Their head fell onto Laura’s shoulder. “It’s the worst thing. And my brain is forcing me to watch it over and over again,” they muttered into her shoulder. Laura rubbed soothing circles on their back.

“And that’s why you’re always baking,” Laura said. They nodded their head against her shoulder. Laura tried to wipe the tears away from her own eyes. “I have those nightmares too. I’m reaching out for her, always a second too late,” she added in a whisper. They lifted their head and wiped away some tears.

“I just want to sleep,” LaFontaine confessed.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Laura stood up and offered them her hand.

“I have to finish this batch of cookies. I have to get it right.” They ran a hand through their hair. “I can’t sleep until I do.” Laura helped them stand.

“You can try again in the morning,” she suggested. “After you’ve had some sleep, ok?” They closed their eyes and nodded. “Good.” She helped them walk to the couch in the parlor. Laura watched as they fell asleep before heading back to the kitchen to put a batch of cookies into the oven, set the timer, and grab a couple of blood bags from the fridge. She found JP sitting in the hallway outside her room. “Here,” she said, handing over a bag.

“Thank you,” he said. He cleared his throat. “How are they?”

“LaF is asleep in the parlor,” she replied. “And I put some cookies in the oven so could you make sure they don’t burn?” She nodded toward the door. “I’m going to try talking to Carmilla.”

“Of course, Laura,” JP said as he stood. “I’ll check on LaFontaine first.” He gave a nod. “Good luck in there.”

“Thanks. I’m sure I’ll need it.” She opened the door. “Carmilla,” she called as she walked inside. “We really need to talk.” Carmilla looked up from the book she was reading.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Carmilla said. She returned to her book. Laura stepped farther into the room.

“We have plenty to talk about. I’m so, so sorry about—” Carmilla threw her hand up.

“Save it. I’m not looking for an apology.” She glared over her book. “Apologies don’t mean anything.”

“Carmilla, just please talk to me. Yell at me again. Anything,” Laura pleaded.

“None of that will bring her back.”

“Just—” She heard the oven timer go off.

“Perry!” LaFontaine’s voice rang through the house. Laura sighed. She guessed they would be up for a while now.


End file.
